1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch cabinet formed by a frame unit, comprising frame members assembled together with wall elements and a cabinet door which can be closed, as well as a mounting board which can be fastened to the frame unit parallel to a rear panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of the mounting board is to allow components to be mounted in the cabinet and it is generally provided with a grid of openings for this purpose, as shown in German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 23 47 284. Since this type of mounting board is very heavy, its insertion into the cabinet occasions considerable difficulties, especially since its lower edge must be precisely fitted in a retaining rail or similar arrangement provided inside the cabinet. For this reason, various ways of supporting the mounting board have been proposed, whereby the board is lowered into the cabinet and whereby its lower edge, which abuts the retaining rail or similar arrangement, is set into the cabinet, as shown in DE-GM No. 83 10 727. However, even in this arrangement, fitting is not easy and it still requires the mounting board to be inserted manually to a retaining rail or similar securing arrangement.